


Fade To Black

by Kagetsukai



Series: Plot? What Plot? [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sexually Dominant Solas, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai
Summary: I normally don't write anything Solas-related, so this came out of left field. If you're expecting plot, look elsewhere. This is explicitly smut and smut only.





	Fade To Black

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't write anything Solas-related, so this came out of left field. If you're expecting plot, look elsewhere. This is explicitly smut and smut only.

When the Dread Wolf takes you at last, he does it in the Fade. You know it’s the Fade because it feels different than your regular dreams - and you’re naked, tied with a rope to a rock, and cannot see due to a blindfold. You tremble with anticipation, because this is one of your fantasies about him, one of so many that you’ve thought about and wanted. The Fade reflects that and you’re suddenly certain he knows exactly what you’ve thought of him. You blush at the realization, but you have no more time to ponder it because he’s there, definitely looking at your prone form like a predator watches its prey. You instinctively rub your thighs together, knowing exactly how this proceeds.

You startle when he touches you at last, smooth hands with sharp fingernails dragging down your sides, and you’d giggle at the touch, but it’s rough enough that you moan instead. You feel his head press against your neck and his mouth finds the dent of your collarbone and he bites, then kisses it, moves over and bites again. He repeats this over and over again as he travels up your neck and you are sure there will be marks for all to see, swollen and purple. Then he gets to your ear and you can hear his breath, wet and harsh, and you desperately need whatever he has in store for you.

“Do you want me, vhenan?” he growls softly.

“Yes,” you reply without hesitation. You’ve wanted this for what feels like an eternity. “I want you, Solas.”

His hands find your breasts then, rough and demanding; controlling. He gathers your flesh in his palms and kneads in circles, over and over and over again. And just when you think this can’t get better, he flips a thumb over your nipples and you buck against his touch. He gives you his mouth then, suckling and slurping those same nipples, softly at first, then harder and harder. You are so unbelievably aroused by now that you stop paying attention to the wetness between your thighs; all you want is more of him, everywhere and anywhere, no matter the cost. Finally, he releases your breasts, leaving them battered and sore, and you already miss his touch.

“You’re being a good girl, vhenan,” he compliments and you smile at the praise.

Gently, he turns you around and the press of your overstimulated nipples against the rock sends a series of pleasant ripples down your spine. As you idly wonder if Solas can smell your arousal, he moves closer against you and you can feel his arousal, hard and insistent in the cleft of your ass. You shift towards him and he hisses.

“So impatient,” he comments.

You aren’t ready when he angles himself just right and penetrates you. He also doesn’t give you any time to adjust, almost immediately slapping his hips against yours. It’s the perfect angle, and you were already so close to tipping over, so it takes three thrusts before you’re screaming your release against the stone.

At once, he leaves you empty, as if you’ve displeased him, and you’re gasping in shock at the sensation. You feel a bite against your neck, no longer playful, but angry.

“You came without my permission,” he says. “That deserves a punishment.”

Your mind foggy with climax you mumble apologies, platitudes you think might please him, but it’s clearly not enough. You can’t see, but you know he steps back, as if considering his next movement.

The smack against your ass is startling and rough, sending you just a little more against the stone; the rock scrapes your still-sore nipples and the pleasure-pain makes you moan.

“This is your punishment, vhenan,” he announces and delivers another slap.

He spanks you raw and it’s single best thing you have ever experienced. You eventually lose track of how many times he hits your posterior, but you know it’s tender and red and you won’t be able to sit for at least three days. You love it - you’ve always wanted Solas to dominate you like that and it’s a dream come true.

Eventually he stops, leaving you throbbing and positively leaking juices down your inner thighs. He covers you from behind again and you whimper as the skin-to-skin contact causes your mind to short-circuit. He grabs your neck, pulls your head against him and he finally kisses your mouth, sweet and demanding.

“Have you learned your lesson?” he asks, his voice husky.

It takes you a while to gather enough thoughts to answers, but when you do, you nod along. “Yes.”

His long, slender fingers reach down your body, nails leaving small scratches down your back, and then he’s spreading your ass-cheeks, exposing you completely. This time you’re ready when one finger breaches your anus, but you still gasp at the sensation.

“Relax,” he purrs into your ear. “I’ll take care of you.”

And he does. First, he spreads you with one finger, circling and pumping in and out, then the second finger and the third. At some point he brings out lubrication to help things along and you don’t know where from, but you also don’t care. All you care about is him inside of you and it’s wonderful.

When he finally presses his cock against your ass, you swear you cry a little; you want this so much! He’s gentle this time, slowly stretching your flesh as he breaches you and you are so thankful for this sensation. Once he’s filled you to the brim, he pauses.

“You can only come when I allow it,” he says.

Before you can let him know you understood his command, he’s already moving against you, rocking gently into your ass as if it’s made for that purpose alone. You moan out loud and he increases his pace, more and more, rocking you forward even more. It’s such an odd sensation, but so glorious at the same time; if there is one person you want to violate your ass, you want that to be Fen’Harel.

You lose track of time again, the pounding rhythm both soothing and electrifying against your senses. You wish you could come again, but you know it would anger him, so you try your best to hold out, to let him drive both of your pleasures. You want him to be happy with you, you want to sate him, you want all of him.

His climax comes on the tail of a fierce growl and a needy whine, his seed spilling hot and wet inside of you. He still moves against you, but a little softer and slower. His hands reach around your waist and his body is sweaty and heavy against your back, reminding you of just how long you two have been at it.

“It’s time for you to come, vhenan,” he whispers.

A single digit reaches between your thighs and you almost jump out of your skin as he gently grazes your clit. You are so overstimulated you worry you won’t be able to climax, but something about the cock still in your ass and his fingers against your quim rocket you over the edge at a frightening speed. You see the stars, the sun, and all fireworks in the world all at once, ecstasy ripping through you with intensity you’ve never felt before.

You wake up in your bed, gasping and still very much aroused. You are disappointed he’s not there with you, but he now knows what you want of him. As your hand reaches between your thighs to sate this hunger, you imagine it’s the Dread Wolf taking you again.


End file.
